


The Wet Adventures

by Katieykat513



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, One Shot Collection, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, That's it, Watersports, it's just piss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots, long or short dealing with...watersports. Mostly between our favorite little square. Most won't even mention magic and kwamis cause they are in the moment, no plot. But there will be some that might be in-verse, who knows.But yeah....ONE SHOTS!!  WOOOO!!DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, KEEP SCROLLING.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 37
Kudos: 66





	1. Drunk Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> WELL...at the encouragement of my friends, I decided to actually post them instead of keeping them to myself. So here they are, the random watersports ideas my friends and I come up with.   
> I'm going to tell you now. It's just straight smut. Expect no plot here!! And they will be posted as I think of them. So completely random. 
> 
> Summary of first one shot: Adrienette: Adrien has a few too many shots and needs help getting to the bathroom.

“Mari!” Adrien yelled in her ear as he flung himself over her shoulders. “You are the best ever!” 

Marinette shook her head at the blonde’s antics. “Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you can make an absolute fool of yourself,” she joked with him. 

“I’m only a fool for you, my lady!” Adrien slurred back excitedly. “And one day that fool of a model will fess up and tell you how much he wants to push you against the wall and have his way with you,” he placed a finger to his lips in a shush motion. “But that’s a secret so don’t tell Marinette, ok?”

Marinette’s face was beet red. This was the first confession of feelings she had heard from him in three weeks; since the reveal. Drunken minds are normally the honest ones, and Adrien was already ten shots in on his 19th birthday, determined to make it to nineteen shots by the end of the night. 

She looked around the room and noticed that everyone was doing their own thing. Some playing video games, some having conversations, some having chugging competitions. She felt a tug at her shoulders from the man hanging off of them.

“I don’t think I can walk by myself anymore,” he was looking down at his feet, scowling at them. “They aren’t working Mari. And I have to go to the bathroom!” He whined, crossed one leg over the other, and bounced up and down. 

“Well bouncing isn’t gonna help, come on let's get you to the bathroom, chaton.” 

She shifted to support under his arm, throwing it over her shoulders, and began to guide him to the bathroom down the hall. When they reached the door, she stopped to kick it open as Adrien began to whimper in her ear. 

“It hurts, my lady, I have to go so bad! I don’t think I’m going to make it to the toilet! Don’t let me wet my pants!” Adrien whined. 

Marinette’s cheeks were pink as she dragged his half limp body into the bathroom, turning the light on, and slamming the door shut with her foot. She dragged him to stand in front of the toilet, lifted the lid and seat, and gestured as she had him lean on her so he could have the use of both hands, “There you go. I’ll just look this way.” Her face was glowing red with embarrassment as she heard him whimpering, along with the rustling of his clothes. 

“I can’t do it!” He slurred and laid his head on hers. “I can’t get my dick out! And I’m going to piss my pants and make a mess everywhere!” 

“Alright! Alright! Don’t panic! I’ll help you!” Marinette reached in front of him and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, while still keeping him balanced. “Ok! It’s undone, do your thing.” She looked away again.

“I-I can’t.” 

“What do you mean you can’t!?” She spun her head back to face him, looking down to see his hands flopping around over his cock. Her eyes went wide as she noticed the tenting in his underwear. 

“My hands forgot how to work!” He whined again. A panicked expression rolled over his face, “Ahh no! Mari! It’s coming! It’s going to come out!” 

Marinette had her hands in his pants before she could even think about it. She pulled out his cock, as he began to piss before she had it pointed at the toilet. The small, warm spurt ran over her hand as she aimed his semi firm cock at the inside of the toilet. 

“Ahhhhh!” Adrien moaned out as he relieved himself into the toilet, the loud sound of piss hitting the water echoing in the bathroom. The stream seemed to carry on for ages as his moans became louder, “Mari! It feels so good to piss! Ahh! Mmm!” His hips began to move on their own as he unconsciously rubbed his cock through the hole Marinette’s pissed soaked hand created as she held his cock over the basin. 

His stream began to peeter off, but he continued to thrust his cock into Marinette’s hands as she just stared. His moans caused her pussy to quiver, and the feeling of his hot cock in her hands as he pleasured himself with it made her want more, but she questioned everything about the situation. 

“Adrien,” she breathed out. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know, my lady. But I can’t stop. It’s too good. Don’t make this good feeling go away!” He pleaded with her as he thrusted faster. 

She was not going to take anything from him. She would let him have this, she would kick him out of the bathroom and take care of herself, and they could talk about it when he was sober, but he was so close, he had to be with how hard he was pleading and moaning in her ear. 

He reached out with his tongue to lick the lobe of her ear, whispering, “Make me cum, my lady. I want to cum. I want you to make me cum. You’ve done it so many times in my dreams already.” His voice was husky, but it was clearer, less slurred, than it had been previously. Perhaps the alcohol ran through them faster thanks to miraculous magic, but she could not be sure. 

“Chaton,” she breathed. She began to pump her hand, meeting his thrusts.

“Mari. My lady! I’m going to cum! Nggg! Ahh!” His hips picked up pace, as did Marinette’s hand. “I don’t want to cum in the toilet!” He sounded distressed again. “You’ve never made me cum in the toilet! Always on your pretty face. Always! Don’t make me cum in the toilet! Ahh! Mari!” His moan almost turned into a scream, before Marinette stopped stroking, pulled her hand away from Adrien’s cock, turned him to face her, and placed both hands over his mouth. 

He looked at her wide eyed as the musky smell of urine and sweaty cock filled his nostrils. “Chaton, you have to be quiet.” He nodded his response, keeping his eyes closed for a few seconds, trying to focus himself as his cock jumped over and over as it begged for release. 

Marinette slunk down his body slowly, her hands running down his neck, his chest, past his hips, and rested on his thighs. He clearly had standing up mastered right now, but better to hold on to his thighs to be safe. She stroked one finger over the top and swollen head of his shaft as it bounced to her touch. 

He stared at her in awe as she admired his cock, her face level with the pulsating head, she moved just her eyes, looking up into Adrien’s face, “Cum on my face, Chaton.”

That was it. Not even a final stroke. The blue eyes and sweet words he wanted to hear were his undoing as he released himself onto her face. His spurts landed on both cheeks, her nose, and one landed on her bare chest. The one on her nose began to drip down her face and headed toward her mouth as her tongue darted between her pink lips. 

Marinette looked up at him again as he whimpered at her actions. Her chest rose and fell deeply as she tried to catch her breath, “You should return to the party, I’ll clean up here and then join you. We can go back to my place and maybe sleep off the alcohol. 

She reached up, giving his softening tip a little lick followed by a kiss, before grabbing it and stuffing it back into his pants and refastening his pants. 

“As you wish,” he responded.


	2. New Secretary In Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette: Adrien gives his new secretary the rundown of her position. Things get a little messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little short one.

Marinette sat across the desk of her new boss, Adrien Agreste, as he gave her the rundown of her job, when she started to hear a subtle dripping sound coming from somewhere behind him.

"Has your desk sprung a leak, sir?" Marinette stood up and walked around the side of his desk, curious and concerned.

"No," he pushed his chair out, pants undone and legs spread, giving her a perfect view of his semi-firm cock gently leaking piss all over the wooden floor. "But it appears I have."

Marinette quickly covered her eyes and squeezed her thighs together. "Sir!" She exclaimed. "Why are you....you have...the...piss...and penis...but the floor!" She stuttered out, her voice hitting an extremely high pitch.

Adrien smiled, reached down, and stroked his cock, his stream slowing down. "It's alright. You can look if you want. As my new assistant, you will need to know these things about me." He looked down at his cock, as he squeezed from the base to the tip; the liquid no longer piss coming from the end. "Look at me, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Look at the mess I've made under my desk."

She slowly lowered her hands to the sight of her boss rubbing his hand along his hard shaft. She gulped. "And uhh...what would you like me to do about it?" She asked shyly, subtly rubbing her thighs together, but he noticed.

He grinned, grabbed the base of his cock, and swung it around enticingly. "Whatever you need to do to clean up this mess."

As if in a trance, Marinette walked over to her boss and stepped in the puddle of piss that sat at his feet. The small splash sounds her feet made sent shivers up and down her spine. She looked down at Adrien, a "go ahead" smirk on his face, his cock still swinging, teasing her. 

She dropped to her butt, with her knees out to the sides, her long skirt billowed around her, soaking up the piss around her. Her underwear soaking up some as she grabbed the backs of Adrien's legs to roll his chair closer to her. Her hands ran up his legs, over his thighs, and replaced his hands with hers on his cock. She stroked with one hand while the other held it firm. She leaned up onto her knees, her skirt dragged along the ground wiping up more of the liquid, and placed her mouth over the head of his cock, the taste of precum and piss mixing so deliciously, causing her to moan in pleasure.

She released his head with a small pop and looked up at Adrien. "I hope you don't mind that I add to the mess." She said breathlessly, taking his cock further into her mouth. At first, he thought she meant the blow job, but then the sound of liquid hitting hardwood floor met his ears. His head jerked down to his assistant moaning in a rhythm around his cock. She hiked her skirt up on one side to show the stream coming from between her thighs, and how it seemed to jump with each of her moans." The sight and her moans around his shaft were too much for him to handle and he grabbed the back of Marinette's head and kept her firmly on his cock as he moaned and emptied himself down the back of her throat.

“I think you’ll fit in just fine around here,” Adrien panted as he glided her off his softening cock.

Marinette smiled a delirious smile, “I think I’m going to love this job, sir.” 


	3. Only His Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrienette: When Marinette started to work for Adrien at the company as his head designer, he gave her free run of what she needed to get the job done. He only had one rule for her: while she was in the building and on the clock, she was only allowed to use his personal bathroom in his office on the 10th floor, too bad sometimes he just talks way too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one!

_ If only that elevator hadn’t taken so long, I wouldn’t have to go to the point of busting… and why is he still talking.  _ Marinette thought, trying, but failing, to think of anything but the pressure in her bladder. 

Adrien stopped speaking as he took in Marinette’s body language. She stood in front of him, trying to pay attention to what he was saying about the super important meeting they had coming up. She tried to subtly press her thighs together. Her hands twitched at her sides, balling into fists as her body trembled with the need to relieve herself. She suddenly gasped, and Adrien looked down to see a small droplet of liquid run down her thigh and over her knee. 

Marinette whimpered and shook more. “Was there anything else, sir? Because I really need to-” She gestured to the bathroom to the side of his office. 

Adrien smirked and stepped up to her. He ran his hands down her arms, over her hands, and connected with her hips. He knelt down to the floor and ran his hands down to her thighs. His voice turned husky, “Is there something you need to do, Miss Dupain-Cheng?” He gripped her thighs and started to pry them apart as she whimpered.

“Mr. Agreste...please.” She whined, but he continued to pry her legs apart, rubbing in between them, as her pencil skirt rode up, exposing her thighs. He felt another droplet run over his fingers and looked up to see Marinette with her eyes clamped shut and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. 

He smirked and leaned towards her thigh, caressing it with his nose. “Please, what? Do you need to do something? Did you have a favor to ask me? Something only I could do for you?” He leaned over and nudged the other thigh as another few droplets ran over his fingers. “Do you need me to authorize a  _ release  _ on something? Perhaps, someone needs to be  _ let go _ ? They would probably be very  _ pissed _ to be  _ let go _ on a day like today. So  _ wet _ outside.” He nipped at her thigh as she whined even more, finally giving in. 

“Mr Agreste, I have to pee. Please! Please let me go! I am going to bust! Please! Just...let me go!” She pleaded with him, but he didn’t release her. 

He smirked up at her, “Look me in the eyes.” He demanded. She looked straight into his smoldering, green eyes, realizing a split second later that it was a mistake, as he said, “Then let go.”

She doubled over and gripped his shoulders as she allowed herself the relief. The liquid ran down her legs like a waterfall, drenching the floor. It ran over Adrien’s hands, as he still had a hold of her thighs, and ran down his arm, soaking the cuffs of his shirt. “That’s a good girl. Piss on the floor, look at it soaking the carpet. How are we going to explain this to the janitor?” He brought his face closer to the stream as it started to taper off, blowing on her clit. She gasped for air, the relief hitting her in waves as pleasure started to take its place. 

Adrien dove into her pussy with his tongue and started to lick and suck. Marinette moaned and tried to hold in screams when he stopped his attack to pull something out of his back pocket. Her panties from this morning. She stared, slack jawed, as Adrien shoved the panties in her mouth. “There. Now you can scream all you want and no one can hear you.”

He dove back in, she screamed around the cloth. He sucked on her clit as he thrust two fingers into her dripping pussy. He twisted his wrist and moved his fingers in and out, as he slowly pulled and licked on her clit. He groaned as her moans sent shivers down his spine, but this was about her; for now he could ignore the raging hard-on in his pants. 

“So fucking wet.” He whispered over her clit. He gave it another gentle suck. “So fucking delicious.” He sucked a little harder this time as he sped up his fingers. Her body was trembling, so close to a release of a different kind. “Cum for me. Cum all over my face, you know you want to.” 

She screamed through the panties as she came undone, squirting and grinding on his face. Her screams turned to moans as he kept licking her quaking hole as her delicious juices leaked from it. He pulled her lips into his mouth and pulled away slowly, gently nibbling the very tip before he let go. He licked his lips, released her thighs and stood up, groaning as his erection rubbed against his pants. He took the panties from her mouth and gestured to the bathroom behind him. 

“Now, you said something about having to use the restroom?”


	4. Middle Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-reveal Ladrien. Ladybug can't sleep. She has to pee, but she can't. All she can think of is Adrien, all alone in his apartment, sleeping soundly with a dry chest. Maybe she can make a little visit. Maybe it will help her sleep. Maybe he won't think it's too weird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was telling Marichat_FairyTail that I was working on a werechat adrino(now multi) mpreg fic and they were totally down for that...except, thanks to their influence, my lewd friends have now made me turn it into a multi chapter fic with plot(how do I plot), so I won't be posting that one until I finish it since school work is so unpredictable. However, they also wanted a wet adventure! Which those are easy to produce, since I have so many ideas written down and they are small lol.
> 
> So have a Wet Adventure, Marichat_FairyTail!!!  
> (honestly I swear this reads like a bad porno or a hentai.) Too much making fun of the "step bro I'm stuck in the dryer, why is your dick out" pornos in my discord server XD

Adrien stirred from his sleep, unsure as to what roused him, but suddenly became aware of a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see his bedside lamp was turned on. His eyes finally focused to see Ladybug, an absolute drunk and crazed look on her face, sitting and wiggling on his chest. 

"Ladybug?! What are you..? Why are you...?" He was in shock, assuming this must have been a dream.

"Adrien,” she whines. "I can't sleep." She wiggled back and forth on his chest and stomach, he could feel the warmth of her core through the thin magical material of her suit and the thin material of his white sleep shirt.

Adrien gulped as he felt his cock harden underneath the blankets, knowing he was wearing nothing under the blanket. She wriggled over his bladder and he felt how full it was when he remembered her question.

"And uh...wh-what would you like me to d-do...about it?" He stuttered out, still unsure why the heroine of Paris was sitting on his chest in the middle of the night, in his apartment bedroom.

She grinned wickedly, placed both of her hands open on his chest, squeezing his pecs over and over, along with the grinding of her core, and leaned in close to his face.

"I need you to lay there, like the stud you are, and let me piss on you and soak your shirt until I'm finished and I cum on your chest." 

He gasped as she ran her hands down his chest until she got to her center, ran them up her abdomen and up to her breasts where she rubbed her nipples through her suit. 

There was only one answer that he could honestly give her, "OK."

Ladybug squealed and released her stream without hesitation, moaning as the hot liquid seeped through the small pores in the suit. 

Adrien reached down and gripped her hips, watching her rock her hips up and down his stomach as the piss soaked his shirt and then began to roll off onto his blanket. The more she rubbed, the more her feet kept pushing the blanket farther down his hips until his boner jumped out of the covers, unbeknownst to Ladybug as she was lost in the sensation.

Adrien shook trying to keep his hips from thrusting up into the air. He did not know why this was turning him on so much. She had broken into a random man’s room in the middle of the night, sat on his chest, and was currently moaning and pissing on him. But all he could think of was his lady and how fucking hot she was in this moment. And so thankful that for whatever reason she chose his apartment -his bedroom- to enter for her needs. 

Ladybug’s stream began to slow down, a nice puddle formed beneath Adrien’s back, but her grinding kept going. 

“I’m so close, Adrien! So close! I want to feel you! I want to feel my piss on your stomach!” She reached down to the crotch of her suit, Adrien’s eyes went wide, as she somehow ripped a giant hole in the crotch of her suit, exposing her bare pussy to him.

Adrien gripped her hips harder, trying to still her, but her super strength was her advantage. She fell over him, hands on each side of his head and continued to rock her hips over the soaked fabric of his shirt. 

“Oh god! This feels so much better!” She slowed her grinding and reached one hand up to her chest, tearing the magical fabric away from her breast, “Suck my breast, Adrien! Suck mAHHH!”

He did not give her a chance to tell him twice before the nipple was in his mouth. He sucked the whole breast into his wide mouth, tonguing the nipple, gently laying down pressure with his teeth. 

Ladybug screamed at the sensation, arching her back as she continued to grind harder onto his piss soaked abs. Adrien could not keep his hips from jerking up anymore and Ladybug was moving farther and farther down his body with each grind. 

“Ahh!” Ladybug screamed out suddenly, throwing her head back.

They both stilled for a minute.

“Ladybug,” Adrien whispered, shock settling in. “I’m so sorry, I...I didn’t mean to...it just...went in…”

Ladybug stared behind her in shock as the tip of Adrien’s cock had slipped between her folds, somehow, and was now sitting there, waiting, pulsing and jerking in anticipation of the final thrust to fully impale her on his cock. 

“Adrien,” she moaned, pushing herself farther down, taking him into her as they both moaned. “It’s so big! So hard! I want to live on this cock for the rest of my life!” She pushed herself down fully sheathing him into her pussy, his moan filled the room egging her on. 

“Ladybug!” he moaned out, breathlessly. “You’re so fucking tight! I don’t want to hurt you!” 

He shook, holding himself back from relentlessly pounding into her the way he desired. 

“Don’t hold back, hot stuff,” she breathed. “Fuck me, Adrien.”

He did not need to be told twice as he began thrusting his hips, the smacking sound filling the room along with their moans and groans.

“Fuck! It’s so good. So good,” Adrien moaned. 

Ladybug bounced up and down on his hips, occasionally hitting the lowest part of his abdomen: his bladder. It was then that he realized he still needed to pee..badly. He slowed his hips, and hers with his hands, leaving them both gasping for air.

“Don’t...stop...so...so close.”

She tried to move her hips, her pussy throbbing on the cusp of release.

“I can’t go on, I have to go,” Adrien breathed.

“Go?” Ladybug answered confused.

It was then Adrien moaned and she felt a sudden pressure inside her pussy. 

He was pissing inside of her. Emptying his bladder and filling her with his hot piss, his thick cock keeping it from leaking out. Ladybug moved her hands and placed them on her thin stomach, able to feel the outline of his cock as it emptied inside of her. 

Her chest heaved as her orgasm snuck up on her. She screamed Adrien’s name as her pussy contracted around his cock, pushing some of the piss out of her as he continued to fill her up. 

Adrien threw his head back on the bed as he thrusted his hips, still pissing, to meet her convulsing pussy. Her orgasm sent him into his as his stream tapered off, making way for the large load of cum which he continued to pound into her as the piss came splashing out in waves at each thrust. 

“What a fucking filthy thing to do in the middle of the night, Ladybug,” Adrien breathed hard, coming down from his high. “Sneaking into a man’s bedroom to piss on him, only to get pissed in yourself.”

His smirk was hidden in her hair as she had fallen forward onto his chest to catch her breath. She did not reply.

“Ladybug?” He turned her head to face him and he smiled softly at the sight of his lady fast asleep with a little snore coming out of her nose. 

He gently turned them over to their sides, his cock slipping out of her as the rest of the piss came rushing out of her onto the blankets. He shook his head as he admired the mess they made. 

It was future Adrien’s problem. It was too late to fix now, he would just go buy a new mattress tomorrow. Who knows, maybe Ladybug’s civilian self would like to join him, possibly finding waterproof mattresses or covers. 


	5. High Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir/ladrien post reveal/established relationship
> 
> Adrien has to do a piss test for his father who thinks he's doing drugs.
> 
> Crack elements....but not that kinda crack....the good kind...that I am slowly getting ridiculous at writing XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy lovely degens!

Chat Noir walked back and forth on the rooftop, waiting for his lady to arrive. He fiddled with something in his hand, a package of some sort. He looked at it, shook his head, and crushed it back in his hand. A familiar zipping sound was heard as Ladybug landed behind him.

“Alright, chaton, what’s the emergency that you couldn’t just call me on our cell phones?” she folded her arms and scrunched her nose at him.

Chat nervously grinned, “I, uh, need your help.”

Her demeanor changed to serious, thinking he was in trouble, “What is it? Are you ok?”

“Yes. Yes. Well, I think I am,” he trailed off.

“Out with it!” she yelled.

“Right! So, father’s lost his mind and is drug testing my urine tomorrow and I need you to come to my house tomorrow and piss in the cup instead!” he blurted out. 

Ladybug slow blinked for a second, taking in all the information. She shook her head, “Adrien Agreste,” she spoke softer before going back to normal, “You do not do drugs!”

Chat nervously laughed, “You would be absolutely correct…to an extent.” She scowled at him, waiting for him to continue. “I don’t take conventional drugs...for humans.” he trailed off.

Dawning washed over Ladybug’s face as she walked into Chat’s personal space. She pried open his hand and plucked the small bag from his hands.

“Adrien,” she cooed, opening the bag and sticking it under his nose. He inhaled and his pupils immediately dilated as his body collapsed into hers. “Have you been doing catnip?” she giggled.

“It’s sooooo goooooddddd!” his purr rumbled in his chest as he nuzzled into her chest. “Sooooo sofffttt and squiiiiisshhyy!” He began to nip at her chest, getting closer to her nipples as she bit back a moan. 

She guided him to lay on her as she sat on the roof, his purr rumbled louder as she began to pet his ears. He dug his face into her thighs, causing Ladybug to squeak. “We need to talk, none of that right now!”

“No talk! Only rubs!” he whined.

“Chat! Why does your father think you do drugs?”

“Stressful photoshoot. Had to relax. Catnip helped. Father saw I was off. And now he wants me to piss. In. A. Cup. Can you believe it!? That’s not where pee goes!” He rolled over, his face looking up at hers as his head was still in her lap. 

She blushed, wondering what else he would say in his high state.

“It’s such a waste! My lady, did you know that Adrien wants you to piss on him! Loser can’t even tell you!” He slapped his hands over his mouth before he lowered them to speak, “I shouldn’t have said that! Adiren told me that in confidence! Ladybug, you can’t tell Marinette! She’ll think he’s a weirdo!” He threw his hands over his face and curled into the fetal position, “I am the worst ever!”

Ladybug giggled, her face flushed, “Chat, it’s ok. Marinette won’t think that Adrien is no weirder than him dressing up as a cat and getting high off catnip, rather than weed, like every other adult.” She smiled at him as he looked up at her in awe.

“You really think so!?” She could practically see the stars in his eyes.

“I know so! Now let’s get you home so you can sleep off the nip before tomorrow. I’ll text you, and I will be there tomorrow. Don’t you worry.”

Chat squealed in excitement, “You’re the besssttt!” 

Ladybug got him home and tucked him in, having him detransform. He fell asleep on the swing over and she cooed at how cute he looked wrapped around his pillow and purring.

*******

“Fill the cup, Adrien.” Nathalie’s stoic face did nothing to calm his nerves as he stood there in his underwear after Nathalie had gone through his bathroom looking for anything that could be used to contaminate the specimen. “Bring it to my desk when you are done.”

“Ok,” his voice trembled as he took the small plastic cylinder. 

He turned around and walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He gulped as he stared at the canister. The pressure in his bladder was intense, having drunk almost an entire gallon of water to dilute the traces of catnip in his system.

“Have no fear, chaton, your lady is here,” a voice came from his giant bathroom window.

Adrien’s head jerked up, “My lady! You came!”

Ladybug giggled, jumped down onto the ground, and sauntered over to him and grabbed the cup out of his hand, “Of course I came, I said I was going to.” She leaned up and captured his lips in a quick kiss and backed away. 

“I, uhh, don’t think I can leave. Nathalie said to bring it to her but I don’t know how far she left and if she hears the door open so soon, she might come back in and-”

“Adrien,” Ladybug interrupted. “I know you want to watch.”

Adrien coughed as he choked on his spit, “What!?”

Ladybug reached down and ripped open the crotch of her suit, exposing her bare pussy to Adrien. “Watch me, Adrien.”

Adrien gulped as he felt his underwear stretch, his cock hardening, the pressure in his bladder a subtle reminder that he still had to go.

Ladybug took the jar, opened the lid and set it on the counter, spread her legs, reached down and spread her lips a little, and placed the cup under her.

“Eyes right here, Adrien,” she said, her voice husky and her chest heaving.

Adrien stared straight at the cup in her hands and waited. The silence was thick when suddenly the sound of a stream hitting the bottom of a cup broke it. His eyes went wide as Ladybug moaned as she emptied her bladder into the cup.

“Mmm. That feels so good,” she moaned. “I made sure to drink a lot of water so I could have enough to give you.” She bit her lip, causing him to groan. 

Ladybug looked down and noticed the cup was starting to get too full, “Oh no!” she gasped. “Adrien, the cup is going to overflow and I’m still going! I can’t stop! I’m going to pee all over the floor! The toilet is too far away!” 

Adrien wasted no time. He took the two large steps it took to get to her, dropped to his knees, slid his legs underneath, gracefully grabbed the full cup and placed it on the counter, while maneuvering himself between her legs, arms holding him up behind him. 

Ladybug was still pissing except now it was landing on Adrien’s bare chest, rolling over his abs in a pale yellow liquid trail. 

“Adrien!” Ladybug moaned. “I can’t stand anymore!” She suddenly collapsed on his lap, hovering over him to prevent from damaging his covered cock. 

Her piss started to trickle slower as she soaked his underwear even more. She slowly lowered her body the rest of the way down and ground down onto Adrien’s cock. 

“Ladybug! Fuck! This is so.. _ hnng _ , so hot! How did... _ ahh,  _ did you know?” Adrien moaned.

Ladybug grinned as she reached her arms around his neck and kissed him before pulling back, “It’s amazing what you can get out of someone when they are high on catnip.” She leaned in to capture his lips again before pulling away, “I need your cock inside of me right now, chaton.”

Adrien reached down, pulled his cock from the wet underwear, lifted Ladybug’s hips, and entered her easily. “Fuck, it’s so hot. So wet.”

Ladybug moaned, “So wet for you, chaton. Fuck me you filthy animal.”

Adrien whimpered as he jerked his hips up into her while she moved her hips to meet his. They had a constant rhythm until Adrien felt his cock soften as the pressure in his bladder became too much. He stilled Ladybug’s hips as she looked at him offended by the evil grin on his face.

“Why...would you...stop?! I was...almost there!” she breathed heavily. 

Adrien looked Ladybug into her eyes, loving when the realization crossed her eyes.

Adrien released his hot piss inside of Ladybug and kept her still, filling her with his piss that he had been holding for hours. 

“Do you feel that, my lady? Such a dirty girl, reduced to a toilet for a man who can’t even piss in a cup.” He watched Ladybug’s eyes roll blissfully into the back of her head as he still filled her. “Did you think you would just be able to piss on me and leave? I don’t think I’ve pissed in a prettier toilet. You may have ruined me for every other toilet ever. I may have to take you everywhere I go so that when I have to piss, I have my toilet.”

Marinette moaned as she came around Adrien’s cock, squirting the piss in every direction. Adrien moved her hips as his orgasm followed behind hers. 

“Fuck!” Ladybug exclaimed. “I wish you would tell me about your kinks, cause oh my god, Adrien, that was the hottest thing I have ever done!” He pulled her off his softening cock and a mixture of fluids came rushing out all over his lap. She grimaced, “Probably the messiest thing I’ve ever done, but still!” 

“I’m sorry. I thought that you would have thought I was weird,” Adrien looked away in a blush. He looked down, “We should get cleaned up and I will get that to Nathalie.

*************

A few days later, Adrien was called to his father’s office. 

“Adrien. I know you are an adult, but as your employer and father, it is my right to drug test you when I feel you are abusing.” Gabriel threw a folder at Adrien. “Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

Adrien looked confused and grabbed the folder, opening it and looking at the paper it held.

“Those are your test results. Apparently the doctor got it wrong and I have a daughter not a son. Imagine that.” Gabriel scowled as Adrien had the audacity to look sheepish. 

“What can I say, I’m just that beautiful.” Adrien grinned at his father who was not amused. 

“I would suggest you tell that girlfriend of yours to lay off the caffeine.” 

“Uhh sure.”


End file.
